everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikki Tavi
Nikki Tavi is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the previous Rikki-Tikki-Tavi’s niece and is destined to be the next Rikki-Tikki-Tavi from the short story Rikki-Tikki-Tavi from the Jungle Book by Rudyard Kipling. This mongoose is a royal and does not take her destiny lightly. Nikki was taught that she needs to fight to get what she wants and believes that it's her job to protect those who can't protect themselves. Character Personality The words you would use to describe Nikki are loyal, protective, strategic, serious, curious courageous, and violent. Nobody is as loyal as this mongoose and she is very protective of those she cares about. If you help her, she won’t feel right until she helps you in return. Her motto is to always pay it forward. Nikki feels like she has to protect those who can’t defend themselves but can sometimes be a bit over protective. Nobody should ever have to go into a battle without a battle plan. Nikki always a plan for the day and gets frustrated when anything doesn't go as planned. Her day is always extremely busy which also frustrates her friends who in her own words, "Have nothing better to do other than pester me." She can be really competitive sometimes. Nikki will eliminate the competition and destroy anyone who tries to get in her way, but only if she really cares about the competition. If she really cares about something, she will go all out. Seriously, never get in Nikki's way or she will hurt you. Most of the time, Nikki can be really quick to judge. She is a really good judge of character but once she makes up her mind about you, it can be really hard to change it. Most of the time, Nikki doesn't think about what she does or says which can lead to her being very impulsive. She always trusts her gut interest and always goes with her first impulse. Nikki's life never really allowed for fun or humor so must of the time she is dead serious. Only on rare occasions do people see her actually laugh. Nikki is often told to 'lighten up a little bit' even though she always responds with red eyes. She is more focused on some of the most important things in life, like actually getting her destiny done and over with. Hobbies Nikki has an unnatural and unhealthy love of fighting. She is skilled in hand-to-hand combat and various forms of martial arts and has the skills of a highly trained assassin. Her uncle made her go through extreme martial arts training so she could "survive her destiny." Appearance Nikki as a mongoose is an Indian gray mongoose. When she is a mongoose she is a small, slender carnivore, with a long, bushy, tapering tail, short legs, dark red eyes, and sharp non-retractable claws. Her eyes light up and become a lighter shade of red when she is angry. Human~ TBA Fairy Tale- Rikki Tikki Tavi How the Story Goes The story follows the experiences of a young mongoose named Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (for his chattering vocalizHoions) after he is adopted into a British family residing in India, as a pet and as protection against venomous cobra snakes. After becoming friendly with some of the other creatures inhabiting the garden, Rikki is warned of two cobras Nag and Nagaina, who are angered by the family's presence on their territory. Accordingly, Nag enters the house's bathroom before dawn but is attacked by Rikki. The struggle that ensues awakens the human family and the father kills Nag with a shotgun. The grieving Nagaina attempts revenge against Rikki's humans, cornering them as they have breakfast on an outdoor veranda. While Nagaina is distracted by a female tailor bird Rikki destroys the cobra's unhatched brood of eggs except for one. He carries it to where Nagaina is threatening to bite the child Teddy while his parents watch helplessly. Nagaina enraged, recovers her egg, but is pursued by Rikki-Tikki away from the house to the cobra's underground nest where an unseen final battle takes place. Rikki emerges triumphant from the hole declaring Nagaina dead. His subsequent role is to protect the family by keeping the garden free from any future intrusion by snakes. How does Nikki fit into it? Nikki is destined to be the next Rikki-Tikki-Tavi because he had no children. She is supposed to follow in her uncle's footsteps and kill the evil snakes terrorizing the garden. Nikki pretends to feel confident about her destiny, but she is actually really scared. If she makes one wrong move she could end up dead and would have failed her family. Relationships Family Ricky Tavi (Uncle) Ricky doesn't like to think of Nikki as his family and prefers to think of himself as her mentor. He's always trying to push her to her limits and trying to make new ones. He sometimes takes his destiny as a hero a little too seriously and some people even have suspicions that he was once an assassin. The only thing that's true about him is that he is definitely a little bit crazy. He still loves Nikki even with all his faults. Mom, Dad, and Brother Nikki only occasionally visits her mother and brother. She's not that close with them and sometimes feels that she hardly knows them. Her parents don't really like Ricky that much and don't even want their daughter to even have a destiny. Nikki's brother, Mickey, on the other hand, is insanely jealous of Nikki and wants to have her destiny. Mickey is the only one that Nikki is comfortable with even though they barely understand each other. Friends Avalon King TBA Romance Jonquil Flowery Nikki and Jonquil have an unusually complicated relationship. They're not officially in a relationship but are still a little more than friends to each other. Jonquil will always be there to support Nikki and she will always be there to support her. They just genuinely love each other and want to protect the other. Nikki knows that she can always count on Jonquil. Trivia * Nikki's birthday is December 18 Category:The Jungle Book Category:Animal parent Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Indian